This invention relates generally to information retrieval, and more specifically, to context-based query formulation and information retrieval relating to user workflow and the tasks defined within the workflow.
Workers are increasingly challenged with the issues of information overload and correlation of information from heterogeneous sources. Different users have varying roles, tasks, missions, goals and agendas, knowledge and background, and personal preferences. As such, these different users typically need different pieces of the available information, ranging from real time information relating to a current task to, for example, an overall resolution strategy for a project that might be global in nature. Sometimes, the time, the location, and the past history related to information access can shape the information needs of users, for example, in regards to the execution of user queries and the form in which retrieved information is packaged.
Full automation of such an information aggregation and customization task as described above is not possible with existing approaches.